


Slib mi to

by IzumiChica



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, Leaving, M/M, Sad
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzumiChica/pseuds/IzumiChica
Summary: Dean se potřebuje jenom ujistit





	Slib mi to

**Author's Note:**

> Jenom kraťoučká blbinka o odcházení, psaná asi tak o půlnoci. A po rozchodu. Pak to má nějak vypadat, když na to člověk přes slzy nevidí, že jo.

“Slib mi, že zůstaneš...” vydechl prosebně.  
“Víš, že nemůžu” zašeptaná odpověď.  
“Prosím.” Vyhrkl, sevřel v dlani rukáv jeho kabátu a pohlédl mu do očí.  
“Nejde to. Musím jít, víš to.” Modré oči se zalily slzami, nedokázal udržet oční kontakt.  
“Potřebuju tě.” Roztřesený hlas doprovázely sotva postřehnutelné vzlyky, vztáhl k němu i druhou ruku, v níž sevřel jeho rameno. Odpovědí mu byl tichý povzdech. “Tak mi slib, že se vrátíš brzy.” Navrhl zoufale.  
“Nejsem si jistý, že zvládnu ten slib dodržet..” Pokusil se o úsměv, ale vyšel z toho jen smutný škleb. “Ale můžu ti slíbit, že tohle není naposled.” Vážně se snažil znít povzbudivě.  
“Slibuješ, že se ještě potkáme? Slib mi, že se vrátíš.” V zelených očích se objevily malé jiskřičky naděje.  
“Slibuju.” Vydechl s úsměvem, který se však nedostal k očím a sklonil se pro lehký polibek.  
“Proč je tak těžké říct sbohem?” Zašeptal mu vyšší do rtů, polkl.  
“Protože nevíš, jestli to není naposled.” Odpověděl téměř okamžitě, konečky prstů jej pohladil po tváři a za tichého šumu křídel zmizel.  
“Sbohem...” vzdechl do prázdného pokoje, ani se nesnažil zadržet slzy. Položil se na postel, naposled pohlédl z okna. Záře úplňku jako by ho ujišťovala, že všechno bude v pořádku.


End file.
